When a visitor (e.g., guest) to a commercial facility, such as, for instance, an office building, arrives at the facility, he or she may be required to register (e.g. check in) with a receptionist and/or security personnel. For example, upon arriving at the facility, the visitor may have to sign in, provide their personal information, and/or review and sign agreements to complete the registration process. The receptionist or security personnel may then contact the visitor's host (e.g., the person whom the visitor has come to meet with) to let the host know their visitor has arrived. The host may then have to come to the facility entrance to greet the visitor and accompany the visitor into the facility.